


Down the Rabbit Hole

by driftingstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Awkward Sexual Situations, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/driftingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shun pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing that he clearly must be hallucinating. After counting to five, he opened his eyes again, fully expecting the bizarre phantasm to have vanished.  </p><p>To his chagrin, the rabbit-eared boy was still there, only now it looked like he'd dropped something and was bent over all fours, patting around anxiously in the grass and giving Shun a rather good view of the little cotton ball tail that was peeking out over the boy's rather shapely bottom."  </p><p>Wonderland AU.  PWP.  </p><p>Pairings include: Shun x pretty much everyone. </p><p>(It's basically just shameless, self-indulgent smut. I regret everything.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

With the gentle breeze stirring his hair and the lazy afternoon sun beaming down on him, it was taking a valiant effort for Shun to stay awake.  Especially with his head pillowed in Ruri’s lap, with her hands stroking his hair and her soothing voice washing over him.  He knew he should have been paying more attention, especially after Ruri was insistent on sharing one of her favourite books with him.  But he was just too comfortable, too warm and he soon found himself closing his eyes.  For just a second.  
  
  
Shun blinked, found himself staring up at a sky that was no longer blue and was instead splotched with pinks and purples and he realized that he must have dozed off. His sister was nestled up against his side with soft, even breaths as her dark hair fell around them in waves.  Shun let out a small, rare smile and tucked a stray lock behind her ear. All in all, it wasn’t a bad way to spend an afternoon.    
  
  
He was just thinking of closing his eyes again when he heard the frantic beat of footsteps and the sound of someone’s panicked cursing.  
  
  
“Oh shit, I’m so fucking late!”  
  
  
Shun peered irritatedly in the direction of the voice, ready to tell the speaker to shut the hell up because his precious little sister was sleeping but the irritated scolding got stuck in his throat.  
  
There was a boy just a little further down from them on the riverbank dressed in the oddest clothes he had seen… in this century.  He looked a lot like a 1900s pageboy from England, with his pageboy hat, suspenders, kneesocks, adorable little pinstriped shorts, and was holding what looked like a brass pocket watch.  But that wasn't even the weird part.  That wasn't even close to being the weird part. No, the thing that made Shun do a double take were the fluffy white rabbit ears that were twitching nervously on top of his blue and golden hair.  
  
What.  
  
Shun pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing that he clearly must be hallucinating. After counting to five, he opened his eyes again, fully expecting the bizarre phantasm to have vanished.    
  
To his chagrin, the rabbit-eared boy was still there, only now it looked like he'd dropped something and was bent over all fours, patting around anxiously in the grass and giving Shun a rather good view of the little cotton ball tail that was peeking out over the boy's rather shapely bottom.    
  
If this turned out to be a hallucination, Shun was rather concerned about what this was saying about his mental health.  He scowled and determinedly turned his head so he wouldn't be caught staring at a stranger's ass.  No matter how perfectly round and fuckable it looked---  
  
Shun deserved to be arrested. He was going to ignore it. It was probably some weirdly realistic cosplay because this was Japan and weirdly realistic rabbit-ears was certainly the first thing those creepy fetishists would dream up.  
  
He was doing a really good job of not staring until he heard a yelp and he looked up again just in time to see the boy topple down what was probably a sinkhole and he could have smacked himself in the face.  Now the rabbit-boy had probably hurt himself and Shun couldn't just on good conscience ignore him.  
  
Draping his coat over Ruri's sleeping form (it was the least he could do after falling asleep on her), he sprinted over in the direction if where he thought he saw the boy fall.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" he called out, cursing a bit at the tallish grass that made it difficult to see anything.  Then he spied a metallic glint out the corner of his eye and bent over to fish an old looking pocket watch off the ground, frowning when he recognized it as the thing the kid was probably looking for.  He absently pocketed it and took another step but his foot only hit air and Shun found himself plummeting down a hole that he could swear on his life had been a perfectly normal patch of grass.  
  
  
  
  
Shun was falling.  
  
And falling.  
  
And still falling.  
  
  
He stared blankly at the most random assortment of objects he had ever seen that all seemed to be falling along with him but at a pace that made no fucking sense for their mass.  Needless to say, he was really, really not amused.  
  
None of this made any sense at all. Like, he could probably suspend his disbelief for bunny boy. But falling endlessly down impossible holes couldn't be explained away by any type of science. Actually, nothing short of a really realistic acid trip could explain what he was seeing and Shun was pretty sure he didn't do drugs.  But he wasn't really feeling really certain of anything right now. Besides the fact that he was extremely unamused.  
  
For lack of anything better to do as he fell to his possible death, he concentrated all of his ire into a glare that could melt ice and aimed it over at the random pile of objects that were falling in tandem with him.  He was only a little put out when the only thing that happened to be in his line of sight was a kettle.  
  
He was death-glaring a kettle.    
  
He was also a little concerned about when he would eventually have to hit the ground.  Because there was no logical way that he could just keep falling forever.  
  
Right?  
  
Shun really didn't want to picture an eternity of falling. Maybe it was his punishment for ogling some poor boy's ass? He had only been staring a little!  And he'd kept his thoughts of all the things he'd wanted to do to it at an absolute minimum. Honest.  
  
… this whole ordeal was the bunny boy's fault. Dumb kid just had to fall into a bottomless pit.  
  
Shun listlessly stared at the nonsensical objects falling around him at varying speeds, noting that common household items, several large and definitely extinct prehistoric species, and two-thirds of a string quartet seemed to be among some of his companions in this eternal plummeting hell.  He drew in a deep breath and basically just gave up. He felt his eyelids droop as he decided to just settle in to nap. He'd wake up eventually. Or end up splattered on whatever floor this thing ended up having. Either way, it wasn't worth the effort of staying awake.  
  
After what felt like an eternity (or almost no time at all), he opened his eyes to see a tiny pinprick of light far off in the distance below him. Or what was most likely below because Shun didn't want to contemplate the implications that was falling up. The light grew bigger and bigger at an alarming speed until Shun could finally make out something that looked like an honest-to-god checker-patterned sitting room rushing up to meet him. What the fuck, he mouthed to himself. There wasn't much time for anything else, really. Besides bracing himself for impact.  
  
It was… softer than he expected. In fact, Shun barely even felt the landing: one moment he was hurtling through the air and the next moment he wasn't.  He cautiously opened his eyes and found himself lying back on something thick and plush. A rug.  He had fallen down a not-so-bottomless pit to land on a rug.  
  
He wondered if the world had gone crazy or if it was just him.  He felt a flash of discomfort as he just laid there for a moment, staring up at the endless darkness that he had just fallen from. Ruri. He had left Ruri asleep up there somewhere.  How the heck was he supposed to get back?!  He didn't want to imagine how his sister would react to wake up and find him gone. She wouldn't even know where to start looking!  And he could only hope that she didn't end up falling down the stupid hole too.  With a sigh born out of longsuffering, he started to push himself up into a sitting position, all the while lamenting his fate.  
  
Shun was shaken out of his musing when a peculiar sound caught his attention. Something that sounded like… Screaming?  
  
Seemingly materializing from the darkness, Shun briefly glimpsed a flailing blur of white and blue before he had the wind knocked out of him when something (or someone) barreled into his chest, sending him sprawling back onto the rug.  
  
Groaning, he opened his eyes, ready to shove whatever it was off of him so he can get out of the way of what he realized was a hazard zone...    
  
Blue. He was staring into a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen, the clear, icy blue found in the most ancient of glaciers, like he was staring into the sky again. The eyes were framed by a thick set of dark lashes and were set in a beautiful, cherubic face with elegantly rounded cheekbones and an adorable, pert little nose. Then, Shun's gaze drifted higher to the fluffy rabbit ears perched on his head.  
  
The vision of loveliness was broken when panic entered the bunny boy's eyes.  
  
"Oh, shit, I'm sorry! I'll get off you right now," he said eloquently as he scrambled to get off of him. Only to kind of trip and fall right back onto him, hopelessly tangling his legs up with Shun's and it almost made him want to gape at him.  To think a creature that as utterly clumsy and hopeless as this boy could exist.  
  
To be honest, Shun was still waiting for his breath to come back. He reached up with his hands to… do something. Help push the boy off of him and get him to stop digging his knee into important parts of his anatomy. But instead, his traitorous hand closed around the boy's fluffy white tail and yanked.  
  
He absently noted that it is just as soft and fluffy as it looked and that the boy was absolutely adorable when he squawked in indignant outrage as tears started to glisten in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" The bunny boy complained, bristling in a manner than was far more reminiscent of a cat as he tried to twist out of his hold but his earlier clumsiness meant they were more tangled together than ever.  
  
"Sorry," Shun muttered, a little horrified at himself but he realized that this meant that the ears and the tail were… Well, real. He should really be letting go. Letting go and apologizing to the kid with real rabbit ears and a fucking tail---  
  
He still couldn't believe it but he was still holding onto the soft, fluffy proof right in his hand.  
  
The tail twitched as did one of the bunny boy's eyes.  
  
"Let go of my fucking tail!" he reminded him rather helpfully, clearly irritated now and he made to get up but his knee ended up digging even deeper into Shun's crotch, dragging an involuntary gasp from his lips.    
  
Shun had always prided himself in the tight grip he had over his emotions but the truth was, he was terribly impulsive and was especially awful with making good decisions.  So instead of doing the smart, sane thing (but what was the point of holding onto sanity when clearly the rest of the world no longer gave any fucks?) and letting the poor kid go, Shun brought his other hand up, gripping the boy firmly by his satisfyingly plump buttocks and dragged his body down, pressing urgently back into him.  
  
He blamed on momentary insanity. Probably from all of the falling and the darkness.  
  
It only just occurred to him that he was essentially molesting the poor boy and was immediately filled with regret. He hurriedly went to remove his hands from his ass like it had burned him. Or would have if the bunny boy didn't let out a whine and arched his body into his touch, his mouth forming a surprised little 'o'.  That expression was just too---  
  
Instead, Shun's hands tightened their grip around his ass and the boy braced himself with his much smaller hands pressed against Shun's chest, his eyes turning half-lidded with something darkening those beautiful blues, blues that Shun felt like he could and was getting lost in. He ground his hips again, watching fascinated as the boy let out a gasp, his ears flopping back and quiet little noises spilling from his lips.  But the boy made no move to escape or to push him away, instead, collapsing back onto his chest with a fetching flush over his cheeks.

 

He wanted more. It was like he was bewitched; the bunny boy had cast some sort of spell on him.  Maybe it was rabbit pheromones or something, he wondered dimly.  Because it would be the only thing that could explain why he was rubbing up against someone he had met like a minute ago. His hands started to travel further up as he fell further and further into insanity.  
  
Until the world was abruptly yanked back on track by the shrill sound of ringing.  Immediately, Shun felt his head clear and he finally let go of the poor thing, totally expecting to get smacked.  He completely deserved it.  He had really gone too far. Way out of line.  


Awkward apologies were at the tip of his tongue ( _incredibly_ awkward, because how else can you phrase ‘Sorry for molesting you’ without sounding like a complete dickbag? Can something like that even be apologized for?) but the boy didn’t seem to appreciate his dilemma at all, instead, looking around like a deer (or a rabbit) in the headlights like he was trying to place where the sound was coming from. Then the bunny boy's eyes lit up in delight.  
  
"My watch!" he exclaimed, relief flooding into his adorable features, seeming like he had completely forgotten Shun’s trespass on his body.  He pushed himself up on his chest and started to rather rudely fish around Shun’s pockets (in spite of all his protesting and the flush that was creeping over his neck because his hands were far too close to places that Shun was determined to not think about), until he finally straightened back with the brass pocket watch cradled triumphantly in his hands.  “You found it!”

 

Before Shun knew what was happening, the bunny boy dipped his head down and pressed a grateful kiss to his lips.  

 

And his brain shut down.

 

Cinnamon, he thought to himself. Something sweet with a hint of spice. Warm and soft and pressing against him.  


But then that warmth suddenly left him when a stricken expression crossed the boy’s face as he got a proper look at his outdated timepiece.

 

“Oh no,” he practically wailed, scrambling off of him and leaving him feeling cold and really, really confused.  “Now I’m _really_ fucking late.” Before Shun could open his mouth and say something, like ask for his name, he had already disappeared around the corner.

 


	2. The Pool of Tears

  
Shun groaned and flopped back onto the ground, bringing his hands up to rub his temples in a vain attempt to stave off the splitting headache that had so rudely sprung up.    
  
He briefly debated the merits of just lying here until the shame finally faded away versus getting up and digging a physical rather than a metaphorical hole to bury himself in. He would completely deserve it.   
  
He couldn't believe how brutishly he had acted, how utterly vulgar and perverse.  That sort of behaviour was utterly inexcusable. He needed to apologize to that poor kid, he decided.  To man up and admit he was an idiot and possibly a criminal who shouldn't have touched his ass without permission.    
  
Well, shit. Now he was starting to think about asking him for permission. The kid hadn't seemed angry. And the way his delicate spine arched back into him, and that sweet, fluttery little kiss…   
  
Back the hell up. No going down that path. Way too dangerous.    
  
He lifted his hand to his face, his fingers twitching slightly as he recalled just how soft and fluffy his cotton ball tail was. How exactly did he manage to get a tail in the first place? He had so many questions and concerns.   
  
The most pressing of which was to find a way back to Ruri (and not trying to get into the bunny boy's adorable shorts. Of course not.)   
  
Sighing deeply, he pulled himself up onto his legs and hurried after the bunny boy, rounding the corner.   
  
He found himself in another bizarre hallway.  His eyebrow twitched once in irritation at the garish decorations as the checkered motif was already starting to get on his nerves.  He looked around for the bunny boy, catching the barest flash of fluffy white ears and he gave chase, following him down the twisty turns and bends, running through corridors that made less and less sense with each one that he passed. He almost lost him several times and he was just about to question his questionable decision of following him on a wild goose (or was it rabbit) chase when the halls finally melded into a single room.   
  
Shun stepped through the doors and entered a room that was barren with the exception of an antique wood table with a delicate silver tray laid out on top of it. He frowned when he saw no signs of the boy he had been chasing, almost completely sure that he had seen that fluffy little tail disappear right through these very doors. He turned back around to leave… only too realize that the grand double doors he had come through… Had vanished.   
  
For a few moments, he only stood there dumbly, staring at the blank patch of wall in bemusement. Well. Shit.   
  
He groaned to himself, wondering if he had fallen into some kind of bizarre, nightmarish alternate dimension that seemed to be giving a giant middle finger and a raspberry to every known law of physics. He knocked on the wall, just out of curiosity. Solid all the way through. Double shit.    
  
Was he going to be trapped in this ugly as fuck room for all of eternity?    
  
With nothing better to do, Shun started to case the room but it was just as uselessly empty as it first appeared. Besides the table in the center and another uselessly tiny door (the size of his hand) in the corner, there was absolutely nothing of interest.  Shun finally stalked up to the table, hoping their was at least something sharp and pointy that he could use to end his existence before he ended up starving to death in this ridiculous prison.     
  
What he found was just as disappointing as the rest of the room. On the platter laid a tiny ass key that looked like it would open a dollhouse and what looked like a Duel Monsters card. Shun absently picked that up as well, flicking it face up to see what it was.   
  
Shrink.   
  
Before Shun could even blink, his vision flashed white and he was hit with the biggest fucking headache ever. Once he stopped seeing stars, he took another look around.   
  
And swore.   
  
Everything had suddenly become huge. Real huge.   
  
Even the tiny ass key he was holding had grown.    
  
He was getting too old for this. He almost threw up his hands in disgust.  He had already had enough of this nonsensical crap. Falling into holes, rabbit boys with soft white fur and softer skin, expanding furniture…!    
  
Well, Shun was aware that it was probably him who had shrunk but the thought was so distasteful that he shoved it out of his mind because what the fuck will Ruri say when her big brother comes back pocket-sized?! Who will drive her to work, open jam jars, and kill spiders for her? (Granted, Shun could still try to do the latter but he felt a lot less confident about it because he would probably need chainmail, HP potion x10 and an enchanted sword).    
  
But before that, he had to get the fuck out of here.   
  
He sighed and cast his gaze around the room again, looking for something else that he might have missed, his eyes scanning the tiles and the door---   
  
Of course. The door.   
  
Shun gave into the urge to smack himself. The uselessly small door was now just the right size for him. And he was holding a key that looked like it might be the right size.    
  
He wasted no more time deliberating it and stalked towards it and shoved the key inside the lock. Then he had to take it out and turn it around when it didn't fit and made a sad, creaking noise instead. Finally, Shun managed to get the stupid door open and stepped outside into sunshine.    
  
Goddamn actual, sunshine.    
  
It was a good thing Shun had already given up or this would have given him an aneurysm. Instead, his eyebrow merely twitched as he stepped out into a little clearing that led into an enormous forest. Not enormous as in a large forest with many trees, no. A really fucking massive forest because Shun was basically less than a foot tall. He was practically buried in tall grass.   
  
Why not, Shun wondered furiously, just have a regular sized door if the forest on the other fucking side of it was fucking regular sized too? What the hell was the point of shrinking poor unsuspecting travelers?    
  
Now he was at a complete loss. Where the fuck was he supposed to go from here?    
  
He only really had two options. Go back into the stupid room and wait out his death or hope the stupid door shows up again or get himself hopelessly lost and eaten by spiders in a bizarre other world.    
  
This was all the bunny-boy's fault, he thought to himself again and the words rang truer than ever in his head. If he hadn't woken Shun up, he would never have gotten into this stupid mess.   
  
Shun pinched the bridge of his nose, lamenting his new position as the universe's favourite  buttmonkey. Even the flowers were laughing at him.    
  
Hang on a second--   
  
Shun whirled around in the direction of the giggles that he had incorrectly thought of as figments of his imagination that were hinting at the eventual and total collapse of his sanity.    
  
"Who's there?" he growled, trying his best to look threatening.  All he spied was a flash of pearly white teeth.   
  
And only teeth.   
  
Shun stared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Shun meets the Cheshire Cat and the long-promised porn ensues.  
> (Actually I cut this chapter right before the smut. Because I'm a dick.)


	3. The Cheshire Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shun has an encounter in the woods.

"What the actual fuck," Shun said blankly, staring at the grinning set of teeth, floating rather conspicuously in midair.  His stunned expression only drew another disembodied laugh that sounded just as mocking as it did the first time.  
  
But now there were other features slowly appearing, materializing out of air and ether. Sparkling ruby red eyes that were shadowed by long, thick eyelashes, full red lips and hair in the same, crimson shade with bangs as green as the forest around them. The rest of him slowly followed, a long, graceful neck, curving out into a set of flawless shoulders.

 

Shun soon found himself looking at yet another boy with bewitching eyes and a slender form with delicate features who looked nearly identical.  His gaze helplessly followed the lines from his body from his pointed shoes and thigh high socks striped with purple and black, and to the striped tail that was coiled teasingly around his waist and… nothing else.  
  
_He wasn't wearing anything else._  
  
Shun turned bright red, spluttering as he hurriedly looked away.  
  
And to top it all off, he had fucking cat ears too.  
  
"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" the boy queried with a playful little wink and his tail swaying as it slowly uncoiled from his waist e arched his spine back, stretching luxuriously as he leaned back against the flower cup he was lounging in and acting unaware of his own nakedness.  
  
"You're naked," Shun pointed out with just a touch of hysteria.  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed." The cat boy's ruby red eyes widened and those delicately curved brows were arching up towards his hairline with a hint of mock surprise. He made a show of looking down at himself, elegant white hands trailing down his very bare chest as if to confirm Shun's observations. Shun swallowed hard as those nimble digits traced over its owner's flat stomach and dipped down beneath his navel.  
  
He needed to get the hell out of here.

 

Mumbling something vague, Shun determinedly wrenched his gaze away from the bewitching sight once again and hastily started to march down the cobblestone pathway, staring firmly at his own feet. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice in such a short amount of time. He had a bunny boy to catch- to apologize to.  
  
The musical laughter trailed after him, resonating gently through the clearing and it only occurred to Shun now that he should have at least asked for directions.  
  
He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt the beginnings of a migraine start to sink its roots into his brain. This whole day was just turning out to be a huge, fucking mess.  
  
"You look stressed," a voice suddenly purred in his ear and Shun most certainly did not yelp as he leapt away as if stung. The cat boy's disembodied eyes winked playfully at him before vanishing again. Only to reappear inches from his own nose, fully corporeal and just as naked as before with those perfectly shaped legs wrapped around his waist.  "Maybe I can help?"  
  
Shun tried to protest but the words were lodged firmly in his suddenly very dry throat. The cat boy was very, very warm and his skin was as smooth as silk and he could faintly detect the faint scent of cinnamon and apples in the air.  And his traitorous hands (he was going to disown those damn hands) automatically reached out to steady him and were now brazenly cupping the rounded globes of his ass.  A bit more muscular than the bunny boy's, his gleeful brain told him and Shun was now pretty sure his honour now dictated that he commit seppuku.  
  
"Um," he said as his cheeks reddened and paled at the same time, resulting in a rather interesting spectrum of colours.  In spite of himself, he could feel his thoughts drifting down south for the winter. All the way down to how he could see the tops of the cat boy's creamy white thighs peek out over his striped stockings.  
  
Danger, danger, his good sense started to scream but Shun was having a hard enough time just accepting any of this was happening at all, let alone try to interpret vague warnings from his subconscious.  
  
While Shun was having his mental crisis, the cat boy let out a delighted laugh at the half horrified and half furious looking expression that had appeared on his face. His ears flicking lazily, he leaned forward just a fraction pressed their lips together.  Soft. Teasing. Much less innocent than the sweet, grateful little kiss the bunny-boy had given him.  
  
He really needed to stop comparing them or he'll go insane. He needed to stop thinking about how the bunny-boy was pale and lithe while the cat-boy was slim and graceful like a dancer… Stopping now.  
  
"Mm, I think you could use a little R&R," the catboy said in what could only be termed a purr, a low rumbling coming from deep inside his chest that was sending waves of… something through Shun's body. His slit eyes gleamed predatorily like a cat who got the canary as he leaned in, a long pink tongue peeking out of his perfectly plump lips to caress the shell of his ear--  
  
And Shun promptly dropped him on his ass. He didn't mean to, but he had completely seized up.  
  
"Oh shit," he said as he made to try to help him up or something but he was still just as naked as before and Shun had to tear his eyes away before he would do something that he would really, really regret like bend the boy's slender form over a log and fuck him until kingdom come...  Okay that was a bad figure of speech.  So Shun found himself with the unenviable task of trying to help the boy up… without looking at him.  
  
But the cat boy hardly looked bothered at being so unceremoniously dumped on his (round, gorgeous) ass and let out a fluttery little sigh. He stretched out over the emerald grass unabashedly as he peered up at him from beneath his long, red eyelashes. "I'm not really into rough play; that's more the March Hare's thing," he said as he idly twirled a forest green lock in his fingers and the simple motion made Shun's throat go drier than the Sahara and before he knew what the fuck his body was doing (and definitely without his permission), he found himself kneeling down, knees on either side of curvy hips like some poor idiot ensnared in a siren's spell.  
  
He was hit by the terrifying premonition that he had booked himself a first-class ticket to hell when a devilish smile blossomed across those soft, rosebud pink lips before they parted to whisper softly into his ear, "But for you, I can certainly make an exception."  
  
This was how Shun Kurosaki's famous self control abruptly crumbled into nonexistence.  
  
He soon found his mouth closing hungrily over the redhead's, hot and fierce and devouring, swallowing up the enchanting sound of the cat boy's delighted purrs.  
  
The next several moments were a confusing mess of motion, of pawing and touching and bodies arching. Hands tangling in hair, teeth scraping against skin, wet tongues, cinnamon and apples.  
  
Somehow the cat boy ended up on his lap, pressing his still completely naked torso against Shun's chest (because somewhere along the lines he had lost possession of his shirt with his pants well on its way to following suit), grinding his hips down in slow, languid circles that was driving him completely and utterly insane.  
  
"Fuck," was the best his poor, tormented brain could come up with on such short notice before it started to distract him by pointing out how he could be putting his mouth to better use like nibbling on the cat boy's ear. Which he did promptly did.    
  
"Mm, yeah," the cat boy said breathlessly, actually sounding affected for the first time as he shuddered against him. Then he smiled again and casually guided Shun's hand to his ruby red lips in a gesture that may have resembled a medieval knight's kiss if he didn't give his digits a slow, deliberate lick that couldn't be described as anything but lewd. "That was the idea."  
  
And that was when Shun Kurosaki tossed his conscience out on its ass.  
  
He quickly discovered that he was unacceptably aroused and it was only fair that the cat boy do something about it because it was all his damn fault.  And since he didn't seem to be at all opposed to the idea, judging by how shamelessly he was now sucking on his fingers, wrapping his wicked tongue around them with ruby red eyes full of suggestion.  
  


_Fuck._

  
With that half-formed thought in mind, Shun pulled his well-lubricated fingers from his mouth with a soft pop, swallowing hard at the sight of the strings of saliva stretched and broke. (And a great many other things were getting hard too.) He wasted no time in trailing his fingers down his bare, gorgeously smooth back, taking a moment to cup his perfect ass, before he started to tease his entrance with his well-slicked fingers. The cat boy moaned against his ear, the vibrations shooting right down to his dick and spurred him on to redouble his efforts. He swirled his fingers along his delicate hole, coating it thoroughly with his own saliva before he slipped a digit past the tight ring of muscle. Shun groaned when he clamped down on him, so hot and tight and silken and he nearly whimpered himself when he made the mistake of wondering how much tighter he would be around his _dick_.

 

Shun added a second finger, impatience neatly burning him up from the inside as his gaze never once left the redhead's flushed face. The cat boy’s eyes were half-lidded in pleasure, silky little gasps falling from those perfect lips as he gently  rocked against his fingers, hips moving in slow, hypnotic gyrations. Looking so perfectly content, like there couldn't possibly be anywhere else he'd like to be.  He looped his arms lazily around his shoulders, petal lips pressing against his jaw, trailing down to suck at the pulse against his neck.

 

By now, Shun was painfully stiff, biting his lips from as he drew on all the self control he possessed to keep himself from rutting against this infuriatingly beautiful boy like a mindless beast. But he could feel every press of his hips, every tremor of his body, feel every sigh against his skin.

 

So could the cat boy, it seemed.

 

He laughed breathlessly, hands reaching up to cup his face as he gazed at him with those enchanting red rubies, pulling him into a wet, sloppy kiss that was made all the more filthy as he never once stopped fucking his fingers. And it thoroughly incinerated whatever was left of his good sense.

 

Almost like he was possessed, Shun found himself shoving the cat-boy down onto the grass, his mouth turning dry at the gorgeous body spread out beneath him, at the sight of this devastatingly red eyes peering up at him beneath long, equally red lashes. Heart in his throat, he slid his trembling hands across that perfectly formed torso, running them over his sides, down the tops of those creamy white thighs.

 

Before the cat-boy could say another word, his mouth was already latching around one of those soft, pink nubs and sucking; tongue licking and swirling as he lavished it with attention.  He was rewarded by a low, needy whine and a sting in his scalp when the boy’s clawed hands tangled themselves in his hair. This only served to fuel his addiction and inflame his desire for _more_.

 

He _needed_ to hear him, to have those those moans transform into screams of ecstasy. With that thought driving him forward, he hooked his hands beneath his knees and pushed his legs apart, swallowing hard at the sight of his red, puffy hole, still leaking trails of his saliva.

 

The cat boy affected a blush, averting his eyes that would have been shy on anyone else. On him, it just looked coy. “Oh my, how embarrassing,” he sighed, in a theatrical way that Shun knew was utterly insincere. “Now I’ll never become a bride.”  Shun would have been insulted that he still possessed enough of his faculties to _tease_ him if it was not for the distinct hitch in his voice and the way his thighs shook beneath his palms.

 

A low, possessive growl made its way from his throat as pushed his the boy’s knees down, watching intently as his spine curved until he was nearly bending him in half.

 

“Just stop talking,” he demanded (or was it begged?) urgently as he closed the gap between their bodies, pressing his painfully stiff cock against his entrance. And since the cat boy’s only response was to widen that infuriatingly knowing grin, Shun’s only real recourse was to capture those lips in his own, one of his hands sliding down his thigh to wrap itself around the boy’s neglected cock.

 

It was satisfying beyond words to feel that body jerk against him, to see those hips grind up into his rough touches. The boy’s petal-soft lips fell open almost involuntarily, muffled moans spilling from his throat and Shun’s own lips curl up into a triumphant smirk when he felt the boy’s tail coil around his wrist, urging him to stroke faster, to tug harder.

 

When he pulled back, both of them were breathless and panting, chests heaving and glistening with sweat and saliva trickling down their chins. Those ruby red eyes were glassy and glazed over in pleasure and every one of those delicious little gasps sent electrifying jolts to his cock.

 

Shun was nearly weeping when he finally, _finally_  pushed himself inside, groaning into his neck at the overwhelming feel of that impossible tightness squeezing down around him.  He was already panting like he was out of breath, his trembling body hunched over this maddeningly beautiful creature beneath him.  The cat boy _moaned_ , throwing his head back and exposing the gorgeously pale column of his throat, pleasure etched onto his face as he hooked those shapely legs over Shun’s shoulders, drawing him deeper and deeper inside, inch by agonizing inch. He was so hot and tight, slicked walls like velvet against his dick and it was all he could do to hold himself back from coming right then and there.

  
Somehow, through _iron will_ and _steeled strength_ , he managed; fighting down the rising tide by sinking his teeth into that perfect neck. His fingernails dug faint, white crescents into the boy’s thighs as he pushed his legs apart so he could push all the way inside. And then it was like something had snapped inside him and any and all reason left him as he began to thrust, plunging all the way into that tight, perfect body, shoving their mouths together to swallow the boy’s delicious mewls.

 

The cat boy continued to moan, opening his mouth to invite him inside and deepened the sloppy kiss, slowly dragging his tongue against Shun’s in a way that could only be called _obscene_. Sharp nailed claws dug into his back, painting crisscrossing lines of white as that silken tail glided across his skin and brushed against his thighs to the rhythm of his desperate thrusting. Eventually, they had to break apart for air, and Shun pressed their foreheads together, their breathless pants mingling.

 

But then, a wicked look blossomed across his beautiful face, petal pink lips curling almost sinisterly.  Before the alarm can fully form in his chest, all that heat, all that tightness abruptly vanished, leaving Shun hunched over nothing but air.

 

For a moment, Shun could only gasp in shock and denial, his keyed up body trembling from _loss,_ until something shoved him hard onto his back and that heat suddenly reformed around him, clamping around him so tightly that he can't help but scream. Then he could feel those lips upon his again, nipping playfully as the rest of him slowly materialized again, starting with those mischievous green eyes, those clever hands on his chest, followed by that maddeningly perfect torso.

 

“Missed me?” he purred, looking far too smug and content to be perched on his chest and Shun was torn between being outraged and being incredibly turned on.

 

The latter won out, especially when the catboy began to grind down onto his cock, slowly lifting those shapely hips before slamming all the way down. Shun could only groan, reaching for sanity but only ended up grabbing onto the boy’s hips.  

 

Close enough.

 

His fingers tightened, hard enough to darken that creamy white skin with small, round bruises as he yanked him down to meet his thrusts.  He couldn't hold back his gasps as stars exploded behind his eyes as the boy pushed down against him, just as needy and frantic, his head back as his ecstatic whimpers filled the clearing, loud and unrestrained and utterly delighted.  It filled Shun with an almost animalistic frenzy, overwhelming him with the need to _own_ him, to make this wild, untamed creature _his_ and only his. To keep his fire to himself, to possess every inch of his skin.

 

As much as Shun wanted to capture this moment and lose himself forever in that perfect, overwhelming heat, he is at his wit’s end. The catboy was just too hot, too tight around his cock and Shun nearly blacks out from pleasure when his release finally hits, desperate growls exploding out of his throat as he drives himself into the boy’s heat, as far as he could possibly go.  

 

The cat boy practically mewled and dug his claws into his back and dragging long, thin scars down his back but the pain only heightened his pleasure as those impossibly tight walls clamped down all around him. The pair of them cried out, unabashedly loud as they screamed their completion into the woods until they finally collapsed into a pile of messy, tangled limbs.  

 

For at least a full minute, they just lay there, panting for breath. Eventually, Shun was able to muster up the will to roll onto his side, his gaze drawn helplessly back to that enchanting face.

  
He was gorgeous and perfect and… and Shun had fucked him without even knowing his name. He reached out, aiming to brush this sweat soaked bangs away from his beautiful face and maybe give voice to that burning question…  
  
Or would have if an obnoxiously loud voice didn't ring through the clearing.  
  
"Cheshire! Cheshire cat!!" a man shouted in furious, seething tones. "I'll have your head for this!"  
  
Shun's post-coital bliss was abruptly shattered when another man burst into the clearing, wearing fine clothes embroidered with gold. He had a fine head of brown and golden hair, aristocratic features and a furious look on his face. Shun wanted to throw something at him. Like a hand grenade.  
  
Cheshire Cat, who could be no one other than the amused-looking redhead ensconced in his arms, gave the angry newcomer a rather inflammatory wink judging by the angry (and embarrassed?) splutters.  
  
"Ah, it's the knave of my heart," he commented as idly as one would discuss the weather. "Looks like this is where I bow out." Cheshire leaned up to give Shun another slow, messy kiss complete with opened mouths and tongues and all manner of lewd noises.  
  
Before Shun could protest, he had already faded from sight, his hands being the first to become incorporeal shortly followed by the rest of his body. Leaving Shun naked in the clearing with a gobsmacked looking knave.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least, the long-promised porn-- 
> 
> I ended up using manga!Yuuya characterization, because why not?

**Author's Note:**

> Cast List:
> 
> Kurosaki Shun - "Alice"  
> Kurosaki Ruri - "Alice's Sister"  
> Yuugo - "The White Rabbit"  
> Yuuya - "The Cheshire Cat"  
> Sawatari Shingo - "The Knave of Hearts"


End file.
